A New Beginning for Edmond
by sartreheideggerkierkegaard
Summary: Edmond reflects on his life and his love for Haydée


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Temporality is considered indefinable. It is admitted, however, that it is first and foremost a succession. It is the sequence, in turn, can be defined as order whose can be defined as an order whose beginning is the before-after relation. A multiplicity ordered according to the before and after, is the temporal multiplicity. Time is not only a fixed order for a multiplicity to be observed better, the fact that the after has become before, the present becomes past and the future becomes the previous future./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"My life can be defined as before and after my arrest at the Château d'if. When people were driven by envy, greed, and ambition when they falsely accused me of being a Bonapartist conspirator and deprived me of everything in my life, my position as Captain of Pharaon, my beautiful bride Mercedes Herrera, and my freedom. There died Edmond Dantes and was born the Count of Monte Cristo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I declares himself an exile from humanity during the years in which he carries out his elaborate scheme of revenge. Ie feels cut off not only from all countries, societies, and individuals but also from normal human emotions. I'm unable to experience joy, sorrow, or excitement; in fact, the only emotions I am capable of feeling are vengeful hatred and occasional gratitude. My extreme social isolation and narrow range of feeling are simply the result of his obsession with his role as the agent of Providence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"My alienation from humanity is not solely due to his obsessive lust for revenge but also to mys lack of love for any living person. Though he learns of his enemies' treachery years before he escapes from prison, his alienation from humanity begins to take hold only when Abbé Faria dies. Until Faria's death, My love for Faria keeps my connected to my own humanity, by keeping the humanizing emotion of love alive within him. When I learns that his father is dead and that Mercédès has married another man, my alienation is complete. There are no longer any living people whom I loves, and I loses hold of any humanizing force/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"By assuming a new identity, as Count of Monte Cristo, I simply responds to all these changes, which allow him to dominate over people and things. Adding to this his strong belief that I amspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGod's envoy, an angel of vengeance, the I am truly an exceptional being, almost a demigod./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I dreamed of God telling me:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Youspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanarespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanjudgespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanonspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanearth,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlmightyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanisspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaninspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanheaven. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Thisspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanisspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spankeyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanin which my dehumanization. I believed that I becamea superior being, not an inferior one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As an unerring agent of Providence, my mission is thespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmostspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbeautiful,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spannoblest,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmost sublime thing in the world , is to bring divine justice where human justice has failed, to reward the good and punish the bad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Every life project you have to take into account at least two aspects: coefficient of adversity and utensil. Circumstances are changing, new obstacles and new tools are also emerging. Adversities are the obstacles and the tool is what helps me accomplish my projects. The higher the tool's potential, the less obstacles will appear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Like Count of Ferriol, brother of Claudine Tencin, and French ambassador in Constantinople bought Charlotte Aïssé of the Turks, daughter of a chief Circassian whose palace was attacked and plundered by the Turks at the age of four, I bought Haydee, daughter of Ali Pasha who became a slave as a result of a betrayal of Fernand Mondego. My intention was to use his testimony to destroy Mondego's reputation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Initially I bought Haydee to be a tool for my revenge, but she's a message similar to mine made me have compassion for her. Since I took Haydée in his care, when she was only 13 years old, I raised herspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanaccordingspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanherspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrankspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanprincessspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanandspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanaskedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanherspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanservants to treat her withspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanallspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe deferencespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantheyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwouldspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanobservespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanqueen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Haydee grew older, it was beginning to begin to develop feelings for her. She was always very affectionate to me and I began to love her. .I gradually realizes thatspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI loved Haydée. My love for him remains at the stage of suspicion and its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaniIspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfeels genuinely happy; her presence accustoms him to emotions and gives his oppressed spirit a feeling of peace, thus preparing hisspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmindspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanreceivespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfullspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanandspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanperfectspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhappiness. When I pays her a first visit in her apartments in Paris, I tells her that I won't be unjust if she will fall in love with some young man. Seeing I insistence, he brings into discussion the difference of age between them, which will be more obvious in a few years inspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantenspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanyearsspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI shall be old, and you will be still young; but for her, love has no age./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- My father had a long white beard, but I loved him; he was sixty years old, but to me he was handsomer than all the fine youths I saw. - said Haydée/p  
p class="MsoNormal"These may seem the thoughts of a father to his daughter, especially considering my analogy with the tree that doesn'tabandonspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanflower,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbutspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanisspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanabandonedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanit. However, the profound tenderness in my smiles to her also hide the concerns of a man for the happiness of the woman he loves/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Believing that Haydée has for me only the love and tenderness of a daughter, I understands for the first time that she might love me for real when he sees her concern for him the night before the duel with Albert. I regretfully concludes that I might have had a chance to be loved and therefore to be happy, but I thought it was too late because he would die, but Mercedes also discussed his son from mourning. My happiness in seeing her after the duel was intense and made my heart pound as I kissed her forehead. and II was sure that I could love again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After to visit Mercedes and realize that I had no feelings for her except for those of affection for an old love, after visiting the Château d'If to overcome my doubts if I should retake my revenge after Edoard's death, passing by a span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"village of the Catalans/span realizes she really loved Haydee./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It is not possible to step twice into the same river according to Heraclitus. I was someone else, had changed just like my feelings, I came to love Haydee and no more Mercedes. I wanted to help Mercedes, but she refused to let me help her any more, but I respected her desire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Althoughspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhe knows that Ispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlovesspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanher, I'mspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstillspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spannot sure if she loves him back after all whenspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwe havespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansuffered a long time,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwe have great difficulty in believing in happiness. Therefore, with mys mission accomplished, I'mspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandeterminedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto punishspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhimselfspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanforspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpainspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancausedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaninnocentsspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand leave my side, not wanting to allow his destiny to overshadow hers. I sets her free, restoring her position, fortune and name, and asks her to forget even my name, and be happy. When shespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanclearly confesses that she loves him, I accepts her redeeming love./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I've never been so happy in my entire life and realize that Haydee's love was a gift from God to reward me for all my suffering./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My humanity has returned when I falls in love with Haydée. This relationship reconciles me to my humanity and enables I to feel real emotion once again. In a triumphant declaration of emotion, I says to Haydée:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThrough you I again connect myself with life, through you I shall suffer, through you rejoice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I overcame my alienation, both from society and from his own humanity, through my love of another human being./p 


End file.
